Luna Game
Luna Game refers to a series of short, simple video games that appear to be simple platformers at first before locking up and presenting the player with creepy text and images.__TOC__ Series ''Luna Game'' A short game featuring a custom Princess Luna sprite, which the player moves about a small area with happy music playing. After twenty seconds, regardless of how far Luna has progressed, the game cuts to one of two possible creepy images and four possible creepy songs. ''Luna Game 2 (aka ''Luna 2) A sequel with an improved Luna sprite (specifically, the one used in Desktop Ponies) and background. Now presented with the ability to run, the game soon comes to a chasm where she is forced to jump into and die. ''Luna Game 3'' The next sequel which takes place in a forest. The player has to run around and wander for sometime until the music in the background begins to slow down. Some holes in the ground begin to appear and is left to jump into one of them which ends the game with a screamer. ''Luna Game 4'' This game is set on a cliff which the player is forced to jump off of. The game closes and reopens a bit later, now set in Pony Hell, and the player must outrun a scrolling camera. (Failure to do this throws several screamer images at you and shuts the game off.) After falling into darkness, there is a new setting in some sort of glitched-out phantom zone. A bit of wandering later, a sprite of Pinkie Pie will appear behind Luna, and it disappears once you turn around and get somewhat close. Then the area begins to collapse, Luna runs into a crazed Pinkie Pie, and the game closes. You are only allowed to play this game once without the use of a fan-created program which allows replays, or deleting the file the game has stored in the users' C:\WINDOWS\Temp. ''Luna Game 0 Demo'' A demo of the prequel to the series, in which Luna must run back and forth, talking to everypony in the Mane 6 several times. First, she must go find Applejack (on the other side of the map) for Rainbow Dash, and then she must hand out invitations to another one of Pinkie Pie's parties. Afterwards, Luna thanks everypony for throwing such a great party, adding that she "will never forget any of you... Not even now." After a transition, Luna punctuates her dialogue with "I miss you all..." The game ends with the words "Luna Game 0" in a creepy font, and then it closes. ''Luna Game 0'' A prequel in which Luna is with Celestia in the castle and she tells her to go make some friends. Depending on the player's choice, Luna can help any one of the mane six with a mini-quest until met with an image of Nightmare Moon with glowing eyes. Princess Luna goes back out to the main area and kills Pinkie Pie. The game closes and reopens with her saying "This isn't over". Again, you are only allowed to play this game once without the use of a fan-created program which allows replays, or deleting the file the game has stored in the users' C:\WINDOWS\Temp. ''Luna Game 5'' A fanmade addition to the series, in which Luna must find nine bunnies before entering a strange dark world with a red sky and sillohuettes of various ponies; including Blinkie Pie, Derpy Hooves, Lyra, Blues, & Twilight Sparkle. Continuing on, Luna has to outrun the camera, and then be eaten by a giant Zalgo Pinkie Pie. She ends up in a port of Giygas' Lair from EarthBound, and what happens next is similar to the ending of Luna Game 3. ''The game ends with the words "You're next," and then closes. It also opens the player's computer's CD tray after ending. "5" On the official website for the series, the "projects" page, which previously featured "Unknown project; unknown completion time" was replaced by a link to a video , which features a black and red test signal, which becomes garbled by static before fading to a title simply saying "5" then fading out. Reaction On April 3, 2011, the same day ''Luna Game ''was first published on Equestria Daily, site founder Sethisto announced that he would not be accepting any more submissions from YoYo Games, or any other type of game that requires a download to play, and that games of the sort were banned from the site. He went on to apologize to "anyone that was exposed to the Luna." He also said that links to games on sites like Newgrounds, deviantART, etc. were perfectly fine. Website Somewhere around July 18, 2011, the series had a website created for it. The anonymous author had hired Equestria Gaming's own (at the time) Strawberry Spice to maintain it and post news about the games. Quotes Trivia Audio sources The games had feature an extensive amount of external sources of original music, including: *Luna Game — Evil Enchantress / Giggle at the Ghosties / Fluttershy's Lullaby (modified versions) *Luna Game 0 Demo — Easter egg: [http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=SjfUW-zcUJ8 '''The creatures' from the white chamber.] *Luna Game 0 — [http://soundcloud.com/that-technique/winter-b-gone Winter-B-Gone by "That" Technique!] and two undefined tracks from Amnesia: The Dark Descent *Luna Game 5 — [http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=pN4g8idFXig Luna's Anthem by Michael A.] and a few recycled tracks from the earlier games *Luna Game 1, 2, 3, 5 — Various Super Ponybeat tracks (A download of the series' in-game soundtrack can be found here.) Shoutouts *In Luna Game 4, a noticeable reference is made to the BEN (aka Haunted Majora's Mask) creepypasta: "You've met with a terrible fate, haven't you?" ''(Though this is also used in ''Majora's Mask ''itself) *LG0's featured quote is a possible shoutout to Mary Pickford's: "The past cannot be changed. The future is yet in your power." *The crying of a witch can be hear in the background early in the "Red Room" stage of LG5. *The last room in ''Luna Game 5 '' is actually Giygas' Lair, the location of the final boss battle in the Nintendo videogame ''EarthBound. It even uses the same background noise as the original area. Derivative works Fan-Game Responses In its following, the Luna Game had gained a surprising followup with several fan-game responses, mainly via a creepypasta contest hosted by Equestria Gaming ; whose winner was Story of the Blanks. *In addition, the series had inspired the bad "blank-flank" ending to Super Filly Adventure *''Dreamy Rainbow--''a series often considered to be its spiritual successor. *A few parodies of the game have been made, such as The Lunar Game and Lona's Goem 48. *A game called Innocent Luna Game was created in a similar fashion to the series, but without any of the scares. It also contains a definite plot and storyline. *''Luna Game 5'' was not made by the same anonymous creator as the past Luna Games, so it is considered to be fanmade. FanFic/Other *Unity Of Factors released Stay Awake Little Fillies in dedication to the series. *ULTRAMARIOX had written a yet to released a fanfic based on the game, called Lost History of Equestria. Gallery :Luna Game fan art/in-game image gallery External links *Creepypasta Wiki article *Official Luna Game website *TvTropes Article *New Facebook Fan-page References Category:Fan games